Yellow In Love
by The Sumiks
Summary: Xiumin menyukai seorang Luhan yang berandal. Tapi Luhan malah menyukai orang lain. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Xiumin? Dan apakah Xiumin dan Luhan akan bersatu?


**TITLE : YELLOW IN LOVE**

**CAST : LUHAN DAN XIUMIN**

**RATED : T**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**SUMMARY : Xiumin menyukai seorang Luhan yang berandal. Tapi Luhan malah menyukai orang lain. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Xiumin? Dan apakah Xiumin dan Luhan akan bersatu?**

...

XIUMIN POV.

Hari ini adalah hari pergantian kursi dalam setiap bulan. Dan aku mohon kali ini izinkan aku untuk duduk di dekat Luhan.

"Ah... kursi yang paling belakang ya..." aku membuka kertas undian yang tadi kuambil di depan kelas. Dan sebuah nomer 19 tertulis jelas di kertas.

GRATAAKK

"Jangan bercanda ya?! Mana mungkin aku DUDUK PALING DEPAN HAAA..."

Itukan suara Luhan. Jadi dia duduk di depan. Jadi aku tidak bersebelahan ya? Hei kenapa dia malah mengancam ketua kelas untuk menarik undian lagi. Sungguh keterlaluan tingkahnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai namja seperti itu.

"Ng...nggak bisa...satu orang hanya bisa menarik sekali..."

"Jangan ancam ketua kelas. Terima sajalah kenyataan Lu..." kataku sebelum Luhan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih pada ketua kelas.

"Mana bisa begitu! Hei kau jangan sembunyi di belakang Xiumin! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan!" bernar-benar orang ini. Apa dia tidak malu dilihat banyak orang di sini.

"Wah... Xiu kau dapat bangku paling belakang dekat jendela ya. Hebat. Tukar denganku, yuk! Aku duduk yang paling depan..." tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingku dan memegang tanganku.

PLAAKK

"Apa apan sih...Akukan Cuma bercanda... Nggak usah mukul segala donk..."

Aahh... apa yang aku lakukan. Dasar bodoh. Hanya karena tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku malah salah tingkah. Dan refleks memukulnya.

Bagaimana perasaannya padaku ya...

Hmm... senangnya jika aku duduk di samping Luhan. Tapi sekarang yang sekarang duduk di samping Luhan adalah Oh Sehun. Mereka telihat akrap sekali. Aku iri pada Sehun. Seandainya yang duduk di sana itu aku.

XIUMIN POV END.

"Aahh... dasar. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa membawa sepatu olahraga! Dasar payah!" Xiumin terlihat berlari di kolidor kelas. Dia lupa membawa sepatu olahraganya. Padahal sebentar lagi kelas olahraga akan dimulai.

Saat di depan pintu kelasnya, matanya melihat seorang namja sedang duduk santai di bangku dengan baju seragam yang sedikit berantakan. Kesan bad boy sangat pantas dengannya. Rambutnya juga diwarnai blonde.

"Lu sedang apa kau sendiri di sini?"tanya Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Hnn...nggak ada apa-apa"jawab Luhan datar.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau bolos ya?! Tumben, biasanya kau selalu ikut."

"Hnn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Xiumin melanjutkan langkahnya ke bangku belakang. Mengambil sepatunya di laci mejanya.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya..."

"Tunggu..." Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya kembali saat mendengar suara Luhan. "Sepertinya..."Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan serius."Aku menyukai seseorang."

"HAAHH...!"

"Entah bagaimana, ada yang aneh sejak tadi. Rasanya jantungku deg-degkan terus. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?"ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah berubah sedikit merah. Sebenarnya ia malu bercerita ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi jika tidak bercerita pada seseorang. Dan satu-satunya orang adalah Xiumin.

"Emm... Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu..."

"Makanya aku ... sepertinya aku menyukai Sehun..."Kata Luhan sedikit kesal. Tapi di kata-kata terakhir wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hahahaha..." Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin tertawa keras. Entah kenapa mendengar pengakuan Luhan barusan ia malah tertawa. Dan sekarang Luhan memandangnya sweetdrop.

"Bukannya kau selalu pilih-pilih. Tapi kenapa sekarang dengan yang biasa?"tanya Xiumin dengan wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Seolah-olah ia tak tertawa sama sekali.

"Aahh...Iya sih. Tipe favoritku itu...Yang dadanya besar, anakya manis, gayanya stylish, dan cocok sekali memakai kostum maid. Ya... seperti itulah kira-kira."Jawab Luhan sambil membayangkan yang hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Iya iya... Aku sudah dengar soal itu ribuan kali..." Xiumin memandang malas ke arah Luhan yang cengir-cengir.

"Hahaha... Iya ya. Yah, bisa dibilang penampilanku ini berandalan. Makanya... sampai sekarang banyak yeoja yang takut dengan penampilanku."

'Tidak Lu... Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu' batin Xiumin.

"Tapi Sehun tidak seperti itu. Dia bilang... warna ranbutku bagus..." Luhan memandang lurus ke depan sambil tesenyum tipis. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang begitu padaku! Ingat waktu itu saja sudah membuatku deg-degkan..."

TEETT TEETT (suara bel)

"Uwaa... jam pelajaran olahraga sudah mulai! Sepertinya memang lebih baik aku ikut. Lagi pula kami akan bermain sepak bola."Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas."Ayo kita pergi Xiu!"

"Ne..." Luhan sudah pergi mendahului Xiumin. Meninggalkannya di dalam kelas sendirian. Masih diam membeku mendengan penuturan Luhan tadi.

BRUUK

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya melemas dan ambruk seketika. Air matanya perlahan jatuh dari mata indahnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Luhan.

'Apa ini... Padahal aku yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Demi mendekatinya, aku rela mengeriting rambutku. Bahkan aku rela diet ketat untuk dapat menjadi yeoja idaman Luhan. Tapi kenapa?'

FLASHBACK

"HAHH? TUNGGU DULU! APA MAU SAEM?!"terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja dari dalam salah satu kelas.

"BERISIK!Sudah berapakali saya bilang. Kalau rokmu ini terlalu pendek."kata seorang namja paruh baya yang terus berusaha mendekati seorang yeoja muda yang diketahui adalah muridnya tersebut.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Biar saem yang melakukannya. Ayo... kesinikan rokmu!" Namja paruh baya itu terus saja mencoba melepas rok bawah yeoja itu. Tapi yeoja itu terur melawan. Bahkan ia sampai menjambak-jambak rambut guru mesumnya itu.

"YAK SAEM MESUM! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Xiumin itu terus meronta dari guru mesum itu.

DUAAGH

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola sepak yang tepat menganai kapala botak sang guru mesum. Karena bola itu guru mesum itu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Xiumin. Tangannya mengusap kepala botaknya yang sakit. Matanya melotot kearah seorang namja yang memakai baju bola yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sip deh...! Kontrolku memang hebat!"kata namja itu sambil memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya di lantai.

"APA APAAN KAMU..." Teriak guru botak itu, tak terima dengan perlakuan muridnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku cuma siswa yang kebetulan lewat."Namja itu Luhan. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya saat guru botak itu sudah pergi entah kamana.

Xiumin masih terpaku memandang Luhan didepannya. Seakan terhipnotis dengan paras namja yang menolongnya itu. Dan sejak itu juga bibit-bibit cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Xiumin.

Sejak kejadian itu, Xiumin ingin selalu berada di dekat Luhan. Jadi ia selalu saja menyapa Luhan. Walau Luhan berpenampilan bad boy. Xiumin sangat tau bahwa di balik itu semua ada hati yang sangat lembut. Dan Xiumin menyukai itu semua.

FLASHBACK END

"Xiumin-ah kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam saja. Apa kau sakit? Lebih baik kau ke UKS saja!"kata Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Xiumin. Tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan khawatir temannya. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku depan. Dan di sana terlihat Luhan sedang tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Sehun.

"Eumm... Sepertinya anemiaku kambuh. Aku izin ke UKS saja."

"XIUMIN BAOZI!"teriak Luhan keras setelah membuka kain penghalang tempat tidur UKS. Terlihat Xiumin yang di panggilnya menatap malas kearahnya. Xiumin sekarang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut ditubuhnya. Anemianya memang banar-benar kambuh.

SREET

Melihat Luhan datang dan duduk di samping ranjangnya, ia pun menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas jika harus bertemu Luhan sekarang.

"Hei...! Jangan tidur donk, hei! Padahal aku sengaja datang untuk menjengukmu!"ucap Luhan sambil menarik selimut Xiumin pelan.

"Apa?Aku ingin tidur tau."Kata Xiumin sedikit ketus.

"Hahaha...jangan pasang wajah seram seperti itu donk! Ada berita hebat lho. Kau pasti mau tau kan?"ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya. Xiumin memandangnya dalam diam.

"INI DIA BUKU CATATAN SEHUN!Dia meminjamkannya padaku lho!"kata Luhan antusias. Ia menunjukkan buku bersampul biru itu tepat di hadapan Xiumin.

"Jadi kenapa?"tanya Xiumin datar.

"Kenapa apanya? Bukankah dia baik?!"

"Oh... begitu to. Biasa saja tuh!"kata Xiumin masih saja dengan nada datarnya.

"Ah kau ini... aku ini sedang senang. Kau merusak moodku ...Cuma kamu yang bisa aku ajak bicara soal beginian..."

Mendengar itu tangan Xiumin meremas keras selimut di tubuhnya. Hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah tau sebenarnya ia dianggap apa oleh Luhan.

"...Luhan...kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya."ujar Xiumin lirih. Tapi Luhan masih dapan mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku."

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya Luhan bingung dengan maksud perkataan Xiumin. Xiumin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Luhan. Sampai...

CUP.

Dengan tiba-tiba Xiumin menarik kerah blazer Luhan dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Refleks Luhan segera mendorong Xiumin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap bibirnya kasar. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya kejadian saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Luhan dengan memandang Xiumin horor.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang selalu aku ingin lakukan denganmu... Karena selama ini...selama ini... AKU MENYUKAIMU LUHAN!"Dan akhirnya Xiumin dapat mengutarakan perasaannya. Walau bukan dengan cara seperti ini yang ingin ia lakukan. Air matanya sudah kembali jatuh. Ia takut. Ia takut jika Luhan akan membencinya.

"Kau bercandakan?"tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Maaf..."

"Kalau begitu lupakkan saja yang barusan..."Selesai mengucapkan itu. Luhan pergi. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang kembali menangis dalam diam.

Xiumin berjalan dengan gontai di koridor. Sepintas kejadian tadi membuatnya sangat menyasal. Ia takut setelah ini Luhan akan menjauhinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalannya kearah toilet yeoja.

Sampailah ia di salah satu bilik toilet. Ia duduk meratapi perbuatannya tadi. Helaan nafas keputusasaan terus berhembus dari sepertinya tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sampai terdengarlah suara yeoja dari luar bilik. Xiumin dapat dengan jelas nama Luhan disebut dalam pembicaraan itu. Sampai sebuah perkataan dari yeoja itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tetap diam.

"Mana mungkin aku senang jika si berandal itu menyukaiku. Tak akan pernah..."

BRAAKK

Dengan kakinya Xiumin menendang pintu di depannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah 2 yeoja yang sedang bercermin itu.

"Apa apaan tadi itu...? Apa kalian tak sadar dengan apa yang kaliaan katakan? Bahkan kelakuan di belakang kaliaan itu lebih kotor darinya. Cepat minta maaf pada Luhan!"

Di dalam kelas Luhan menatap malas kearah guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Ntah kenapa Sehun tidak masuk kekelas. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Matanya sedari tadi melirik ke arah belakang. Tepat di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Kosong. Dan hanya terlihat Baekhyun duduk sendiri di sana.'Kemana dia?'batin Luhan.

BRUKK

"Tarik semua ucapanmu tadi!"Xiumin mendorong Sehun ke tembok pagar taman. Walau Sehun lebih tinggi darinya, tap ia lebih kuat dari Sehun."Lalu bersumpahlah, kau tak akan pernah berurusan lagi dengan Luhan!"

"Sakit tau! Kau ini bicara apa? Lepaskan aku!"Sehun merasa sakit di bahu saat Xiumin mendorongnya keras di tembok.

"Sudahlah! Berjanjilah kau tak akan perah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Luhan!"

Terdengar banyak sekali bisik-bisik yang mengatakan.'Yeoja itu menyeramkan ya?'.'Hei coba lihat itu! Ada per kelahian antar yeoja!'. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tapi Xiumin tidak peduli. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya.

"Kalau kamu gak berhenti juga aku panggilkan saem lho!'kata yeoja teman Sehun yang tadi juga ikut menjelek-jelekken Luhan.

"Berisik! Lebih baik diam. Sekarang ini aku dan dia sedang..."perkataan Xiumin terhenti saat melihat orang yang menjadi penyebab ia melakukkan hal ini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aduh! Sakit lepaskan aku!"Sehun tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan. Padahal Xiumin sudah merenggangkan dorongan tangannya sejak tadi.

"Lepaskan dia!"tangan Luhan meraih tangan Xiumin yang berada di bahu Sehun. Xiumin meliahat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan menatapnya saat ia menarik tangannya.

Air mata Xiumin tiba-tiba kembali menetes. Ia takut dengan arti tatapan itu.

SRETT

Luhan menarik Xiumin kebelakang punggungnya. Lalu ia menatap Sehun dan temannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa yang sudah membuat masalah dengan yeoja ini. Maka ia akan berurusan denganku!"kata Luhan sambil membentangkan tangan kirinya. Seakan melindungi Xiumin. Xiumin tertegun mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apa apaan sih! Yang jadi korban itu kami tau!"kata Sehun kesal.

"MANA MUNGKIN BEGITU!"tertiak Luhan. Membuat ke2 yeoja itu sedikit takut."Yeoja ini tidak akan berbuat kekerasan kalau dia tidak punya alasan yang kuat!"bela Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun dan temannya memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan pun kembali berbalik menghadap Xiumin.

"Hei Xiu... kau tak apakan? Rambutmu sampai berantakan begitu... kau diapakan mereka?"tanya Luhan khawatir sambil mengusap rambut panjang Xiumin yang diikat dua ke samping itu.

"Ini keriting tau! Dasar bodoh!" Xiumin sedikit kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang sedikit bodoh ini.

"Hahaha... Oh ternyata begitu! Jadi kau tak apa ya?!"Luhan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Xiumin.

"Kenapa...?Hmm..."

"Kenapa kau membelaku? Tak apa jika kau membuat Sehun marah?!"

"Ah... Sudahlah, lagi pula sudah nggak masalah lagi." Jawab Luhan santai sambil memasukkan ke2 tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hah...? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau menyukainya?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Dulu, sekarang sudah tidak."Luhan berbalik dan menatap Xiumin."Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang sudah menyakitimu. Dasar bodoh!"Lalu Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Xiumin memerah.

"Oh ya...!"

"APA!"tanya Xiumin sedikit menyentak.

"Kemarin... Soal kemarin kamu bilang itu..."

BUAAAGH

Xiumin meninju Luhan tepat di pipinya. Ia belum siap untuk membicarakan ini dulu. Jadi seperti biasa ia akan menggunakan tangannya untuk menghantikan perkataan Luhan.

"Aduhh... Kamu ini apa apaan sih!"Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang terkena bogem mentah Xiumin.

"Kamu mengungkit-ungkit yang kemarin sih..."kata Xiumin dengan wajah memerah. Tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Luhan.

'Suatu saat nanti aku akan berdiri di samping Luhan. Suatu saat nanti. Jadi aku akan terus berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan. Aku mencintaimu Luhan'

THE END

...

Annyeong aku author baru disini... mudah mudahan kalian suka sama ff pertamaku ini ya!

Mian kalo alurnya masih berantakan. Dan juga ama endingnya, aneh bangetkan?! Tapi kalo aja ada readers yang mau lanjut bacanya. Aku akan buatin sequelnya kok. Kalo gak ada juga gk papa...

Makasih banget udah mau nyempetin baca ff ancur ini. Atas perhatiannya, kamsahamnida...!

THE SUMIKS 4EVER

meldayana_elf


End file.
